tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Shunting Yards
There are many shunting yards on Sodor: including two at Knapford; one at Tidmouth; one at Suddery; one at Crosby; one at Ffarquhar; one at Wellsworth; one at Elsbridge; one at Tea Room Station and one at Callan. Bio Crosby Yard There is a small yard at Crosby station. In the second season, Duck crashed into a barber's shop here and in the fifth season, George caused trouble for Duck and Gordon in the yard. As of the fifth season, the barber's shop seems to have disappeared. Knapford Large Yard Knapford Yard is a large shunting yard which appeared regularly throughout the second and third seasons. It consists of plenty of sidings for trucks and a carriage shed. It also has a high-level section of track, although where it goes is unknown. Knapford Yard has been seen frequently since the introduction of the CGI series. Stafford is based here and his recharging unit is also kept there. Edward, Stanley, Rosie and Charlie also frequently work here. Since Tale of the Brave, points have been added to the shunting yards and a coal hopper was added as well. Knapford Station Yard Knapford Station has been seen in every special and season of Thomas and Friends (except for the fifth) however, the yard was only introduced in The Adventure Begins. It has appeared regularly since. Philip works here as a permanent shunter. Stafford has also been seen working here. Vicarstown Goods Yard Vicarstown Goods Yard is a large yard situated near Vicarstown. It was mentioned several times during Season 17, 18 and 19, before making its appearance in Journey Beyond Sodor. Rosie has been seen working both in the yard, and the station. Tidmouth Yard Tidmouth Yard appeared regularly throughout the second and third season and is just next to Tidmouth Station. It has coal hoppers and a small turntable. The stationmaster's house is located here. Lower Suddery Yard In the third season, a small shunting yard was added near Lower Suddery station. It was here that Percy had his frightening encounter with The Chinese Dragon. Wellsworth Yard There is a small yard next to Edward's Station. Bill and Ben had to help out BoCo and Edward here when extra goods had arrived. Ffarquhar Yard There is a small yard at Ffarquhar station. Thomas found out he had a fish in his watertank here. Elsbridge Yard There is a yard at Elsbridge. The Carriage Shed is located here. It is located between Elsbridge station and Elsbridge crossing. Tea Room Station Yard There is a small yard behind the Tea Room Station on the Skarloey Railway. Duncan once collected an elephant statue from here. Callan Yard There is a yard at Callan station. It appeared in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. This is where Oliver took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks and ended up pulling the former apart. According to the official website, it is known as Oliver's Yard. Arlesburgh Goods Yard Arlesburgh Yard is a small yard that was originally a construction yard when the Harwick Branch Line was being built, and was also where supplies for the construction of the Harwick Branch Line was stored. The grand opening of the branch line also happened at this yard. Skarloey Yard Skarloey station Yard is located near the station. It only appeared in Season 4. Also in Granpuff it was used to represent a station on another railway. Abbey Yard Abbey yard is a shunting yard that has 4 rails. It appeared in Seasons 9 and 11. Maron Yard Maron yard is located near Maron station. It has appeared in Seasons 1, 6, 7, 8, 10 onwards. Knapford Sheds Yard Knapford Sheds yard is a large shunting yard located near Knapford Sheds. It only appeared in Season 7 and a special Calling All Engines! . Tidmouth Hault Yard Tidmouth Hault Yard is located near Tidmouth Hault Sheds. It only appeared only in Season 5. es:Depósitos de Carga Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Skarloey Railway Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Inhabited areas Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line